warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brambleberry
|namest = Medicine Cat: |namesl = Brambleberry |familyl = Unknown |mentor = Milkfur |apps = Mudfur |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = Secrets of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise }} Brambleberry is a small white she-cat with small black spots, and icy blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Brambleberry is following Rainflower while she is having small pains before she starts kitting. When Rainflower starts to have more fierce pains, Brambleberry announces that the kits are coming. She follows Rainflower up the tree and starts to comfort Rainflower, thinking of her mentor, Milkfur, who had passed away moons ago and was unable to help her. Brambleberry helps Rainflower to have two toms named Stormkit and Oakkit. :When Stormkit breaks his jaw, Brambleberry makes him swallow an herb and tells him he needs to stay with her in the medicine cat den for his jaw to heal. When Rainflower decides to change his name to Crookedkit, Brambleberry comforts him and jokes that she should be called Swallowherb, as she makes cats swallow herbs. Since Rainflower has neglected her kit, Brambleberry seems very motherly to the kit, and is frequently seen comforting him and cheering him up. :Later, Brambleberry is talking with Hailstar in her den about Crookedjaw. When the tom confronts her, it was hinted she was talking about his destiny. Crookedjaw gets angry with Brambleberry for not talking about it with him. :After winning a fight with the ThunderClan warrior Adderfang for the Sunningrocks, Mudfur does not wish to be a warrior, and requests to become Brambleberry's apprentice, which was accepted. :Near the end of the story, Crookedstar tells Brambleberry he had made a promise to a cat named Mapleshade to be loyal to his Clan above all other things, without knowing this meant Mapleshade could take all of the cats he loved. Brambleberry assures him that Mapleshade did not have that kind of control, and that it was 'their time to die'. ''Bluestar's Prophecy : She is mentioned by Featherwhisker when he talks about catmint. He hopes that the bush outside an abandoned Twoleg nest survived the frost of leaf-bare. If not, he would have to borrow some from Brambleberry. Bluefur thinks about how it may be the only cure for greencough, it would be humiliating if RiverClan started to bargain the herbs for Sunningrocks. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :She was a medicine cat of RiverClan, who thought of a clever way to hide herbs in fresh-kill, so that sick kits would eat them. She was charming, quick-thinking and good at getting her own way. Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan, would do anything she asked him to do. :Brambleberry was in StarClan when Mosskit, the kit of Bluefur, joins them in StarClan. She announces that the kit is half-Clan. In response, a ShadowClan cat spits at Mosskit's half-Clan heritage, but Brambleberry defends the kit, since she is just an innocent kit. She observes the conversation between Moonflower and Owlstar. A RiverClan spirit acknowledges the appealing and safe qualities of RiverClan. Owlstar agrees with the RiverClan spirit that the kits would be safer in RiverClan because of their rich prey. Moonflower protests, saying that all three of the kits would have lived to be warriors if Bluefur had left them in the ThunderClan nursery. Owlstar, however, points out that Thistleclaw would have most likely been chosen as deputy if Bluefur had remained a queen. Moonflower is disgusted that a kit's life was payed for warriors who might be lead to death by Thistleclaw. She asks how they know that leadership would not make Thistleclaw a better cat. Brambleberry replies that no one knows, not even Bluefur. Bluefur acted on what she anticipates will happen. She doesn't agree with what Bluefur is doing, but can see the logic behind her actions. Owlstar agrees that it is for the good of the Clan. Moonflower again spits that it is not for the good of the kit. Brambleberry reminds Moonflower that nothing can be done to change what happened to Mosskit. The cats of StarClan can only guide the kit on her journey to StarClan. Snowfur volunteers to look after her sister's kit and is supported by Moonflower, Brambleberry and Owlstar. Brambleberry believes that Snowfur would make a fine guardian for Mosskit. Trivia *There is an inconsistency with her death among the books: in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown in StarClan when Bluefur gives her kits up, but she is only shown dead in Crookedstar's Promise in the exclusive manga at the end, and is living when Bluefur and Oakheart's kits come to RiverClan. It is possible she could have been dreaming at the time. Revealed in the short Crookedstar's Secret manga Quotes }} References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors